


mirage

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: Emotions boiling over.





	mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first drabble challenge issued on the MKLove list, August 2004. The theme was _heat_.

Another case, another motel room. The sun scorches the desert outside Mulder's window, and he watches the hazy line of the horizon for a while, land and sky joined in an eternal, trembling kiss. 

Nothing to do until tomorrow but wait. He showers but doesn't bother to dry. He don't bother to dress before lying down in bed, his eyes staring blindly at the ceiling. 

Krycek shimmers before him, a vision of heat and light, born of longing. Mulder closes his eyes but Krycek's still there, his face imprinted on the inside of Mulder's eyelids, an afterimage that never fades. 

Krycek's absence-presence saturates him, making the poorly ventilated air in the room harder to breathe, sending Mulder's blood in a mad rush through his veins, burning him from the inside out. Always burning him. 

It's why Mulder burns him back. With his eyes, his words, his fists, making Krycek bleed and cry and sweat for him. 

Mulder's hard now, but he grips the sheets and doesn't touch himself. He keeps his hips still, grinding his teeth and working desire into rage. He reminds himself that he hates Krycek. 

And he tries to forget that hate is only love charred black.


End file.
